


【白all白】团体游戏1-10

by Sil0410



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sil0410/pseuds/Sil0410
Kudos: 2





	【白all白】团体游戏1-10

————01————

你叫白岩瑠姫，今年22岁，之前是一名地下偶像。

今天晚上，你终于如愿以偿在一档选秀节目中获胜，顺位第6名，成为了日本男子偶像组合JO1的一员。

大多数人或许会认为，今天一定会成为你人生中永远无法忘记的一天，然而只有你知道——

还真的是。

为了迎接最终的决战，习惯熬夜的你昨晚强迫自己早早躺下。

酝酿了许久睡意，终于迷迷糊糊入梦时，一个声音突然在你耳边出现，说着一堆你完全听不懂的话。你烦不胜烦，用枕头蒙住了自己的脑袋。

早晨醒来，你发现自己的枕边有一张纸条。

“这是什么？”难道都到决赛了还有其他拍摄环节？你满心疑惑拿起纸条，看到上面写着一句话——nan ren jiu yao gan nan ren！！！！

然而对你来说这些根本就是鬼画符，你一个字都没看懂。

你没继续深究，把纸条放在桌上转身去洗漱。

从洗手间出来后，你发现那张纸条不见了。

而后你发现，一切都变得不太对劲。

大平凑过来和你说小话，他有些紧张，却还在笑着和你说一定会和你一起出道的。你盯着他张张合合的嘴巴，艰难地吞咽了一下。要是在以前，你一定会像体贴温柔的哥哥一样安慰鼓励他，然而现在你发现自己的心思变得并不太单纯。

“ruki，你也紧张吗？”

“我好紧张。”你伸出双手搂住大平的腰，压抑着激动和兴奋抱了抱他，“不过抱一抱祥生我就不紧张了。”

你发现一夜之间你好像喜欢上大平了。你很快接受了这个事实，毕竟在你眼里他一直是一个可爱又粘人的弟弟。

但是很快你就惊恐地意识到，除了对大平产生了好感，你好像还总是会忍不住盯着鹤房看，对木全和与那城似乎也格外在意。

化妆间里你和鹤房坐得很近，造型师在给你们打理发型，你偷看了他大概有30多次吧。木全和大平两个人正在不远处聊天，与那城此刻也从你身边经过，你捂着胸口，觉得自己可能是坏掉了。

你如遭雷劈，艰难地消化着自己一觉醒来化身渣男，爱上了3个队友的事实。你浑浑噩噩地做着上台前最后的准备，一到镜头前，你马上又打起了精神，全身心投入表演。你想着这一切都不是真的，自己怎么可能会突然对这么多人想入非非。比赛结束后一切都会恢复正常吧！

主持人念到了你的排名。你激动不已，面上却始终保持王子般的端庄得体。鹤房比你高一个名次，是第5名，第4名则是大平，你感到好像比念到自己的名字还开心。

你在台阶上张开双手，大平像只快乐小狗朝你奔来，一下子扑进你的怀里。他趁机在你耳边说，“ruki，我们一起出道啦！”他放软了声音，“晚上我们一起庆祝吧。”

你松开他，微笑着朝他点点头。

大平离开你朝站在更高处的鹤房走去，你转头看到他们握手和拥抱，然后听到鹤房压低声音问大平，“你和他说了什么？”

“他”似乎是指你。你竖起耳朵，想听听两个人在说什么。结果发现鹤房已经离你近了些，他站在你身后对你说，“今晚和我一起庆祝吧。”

面对两个人同时的邀约，你内心惊喜又纠结，你决定——

1、答应大平

2、答应鹤房

3、提议“不如我们一起庆祝吧！”☑

4、撒谎说自己已经和木全约好了

————02————

虽然现在的你对大平好感更高，但是想到鹤房被拒绝后可能会露出的失望的表情，你又于心不忍。

➡️你纠结了许久，终于抬起头看向他们两人，试探着说，“不如我们三个人一起庆祝吧！”

大平和鹤房似乎欲言又止。他们对视了一眼。你看得真切，但是直男如你并不能读出他们在用眼神交流什么。

“没意见。”鹤房朝你点点头。

大平也笑着同意了。

摄像扫了过来，你们三人很快站回各自的位置。

第三名的川西朝你们走了过来。他看了眼鹤房和大平，又看了看你。你与他并不十分相熟，但也带着真心的祝福送上了自己的拥抱。

很快，11个名次就都公布完毕了。你和其他练习生一样，沉浸在顺利出道的喜悦与分别的悲伤中，你与其他人拥抱、告别，在笑容与泪水的洗礼下，并没有注意到有人在身后偷偷用手掌按了按你的肩膀。

……

从刚才开始，你总是感觉到有一道目光追随在你的背后。你掩了掩有些泛红的眼尾，转头看去，却什么都没发现。

新闻发布会，按照排名位次你的身边站着木全和佐藤。你转头看了看木全，为自己刚才想要用他来撒谎的想法感到有些羞愧。

你突然感觉到左手手臂被轻轻拍了下。

是佐藤。

对于他你也不太熟悉。

看见你询问的目光，他似乎有些紧张地舔了下嘴唇，你正准备开口问他，他突然向你敞开心扉道，“我完全没想到自己能出道。”

因为不熟，你对佐藤的印象暂时还停留在是一个相貌极佳家境富有的小少爷。你以貌取人，觉得对方看起来像是挑剔又风流的性格。没想到他现在这么没头没脑的一句话，让你对他一下子改观了。你觉得他其实可能挺憨的。

你正准备回答，没想到佐藤趁没人注意飞快地贴近你，你感觉耳边被喷了一股热气。

“所以我要鼓起勇气跟你说，我喜欢你。”

你一下子愣住了。

你觉得他在故意开你玩笑调戏你。决定收回刚才改观的想法。

拍照的时候，佐藤把手伸到你的脸前比着勾，你反应慢了半拍，本来不想理会，但考虑到是在镜头前，还是配合着把下巴放在他的手上。

谁知道后来佐藤又避开镜头问你是不是有喜欢的人了。

你有些恼怒，索性破罐子破摔和他说有。

“是河野？”

完全没想到会听到河野的名字，你摇摇头，“不是。”

“你到底喜欢几个人？！”

“？？”你看着他气愤的样子，忍不住在心里吐槽，这人是不是脑子不太好？

“不可能每个人都喜欢你的。”他神情有些悲痛。

你忍无可忍，想要让他闭嘴。结果佐藤又对你说，“加上我也就三个人！”

？？？？？！还有两个是谁？

你一脸震惊——

1、问佐藤是不是真的那么喜欢你

2、告诉他你喜欢大平和鹤房

3、“我不信只有三个人喜欢我。”☑

4、随便猜了两个人的名字向他求证

————03————

你已经看清了。不是你一个人坏掉了，而是这整个世界都疯了。

想清楚以后你豁然开朗。

➡️被人称赞总是闪闪发光的你对于自己的魅力还是很有信心的，于是你勾着嘴角冷哼一声，“啧，不可能。”你对佐藤说，“我不信只有三个人喜欢我。”

佐藤好像被你的自信震撼到了，他看着你的脸，颤抖着嘴唇说不出话来。

令你没想到的是，在你说这句话的时候气氛突然安静下来，你的声音因此显得有些突兀。

离你比较近的几个成员好像都听到了。

距离你较近的分别是木全、河野、金城、川尻、大平和豆原。木全虽然半蹲在你的身侧，但是他两眼呆滞似乎在放空。

你有些慌，决定第一时间去看谁的反应——

1、河野

2、金城

3、川尻

4、大平☑

5、豆原

————04————

➡️你有些尴尬和慌张，急忙转过头去看身后的大平。

你对上了大平的眼睛。不知道是刚才练习生告别时哭过了，还是听到你说的话感到委屈，他眼眶红红的看上去有些可怜。

大平垂眸看你，神情还是软乎乎的，似乎并没有在生气。你松了一口气，又觉得更加心疼了。

你觉得大平简直像小天使一样温柔善良。你决定等会一定要带大平去吃他最喜欢的食物。

鹤房就往后排排吧。

佐藤看见你第一时间看向大平，眼神有些复杂，他转头去和河野说话了。

当然你和大平鹤房的约定并没有实现。staff告诉你们，他们今晚已经租下了别墅要给你们办庆功宴。

能够成功出道你们每个人都很开心，一开始成员们还有些拘谨，但河野和鹤房轻易就让气氛活跃了起来，你也跟着笑得直不起腰来。

成员们互相打闹，畅想出道后的日子。在温暖的室内，安心品尝美味的食物让你觉得非常满足。除了佐藤时不时投来的目光让你有些不自在，其他可以说是十分完美。过程中，大平一直黏在你身边，时不时说一些讨巧的话来逗你，你伸筷子去夹菜，他也去夹同样的，你起身去倒水，他也跟在你身后一起去。像一只温顺乖巧的大型狗狗。

看着大平漂亮的侧脸，你心里一动，说了句“我去下洗手间。”就离开了餐桌。

你双手抱在胸前，靠着走廊的墙壁等了一会，果不其然大平很快也找来了。他看到你，正准备开口和你说话，结果被你一把拉进了旁边的空房间。

你反手关上了门。

大平看着你，表情怯怯地开口叫你的名字，不太明白你要做什么。

你心绪潮涌，简直越看他越喜欢。你想着不如做些什么吧？

于是你开口说——

1、“我能牵你的手吗？”

2、“我能亲你吗？”☑

3、“我能和你做吗？”

4、“今天天气真好。”

————05————

➡️你开口对大平说，“我能亲你吗？”

没等他回答，你就小心翼翼凑过去在他嘴角边啾了一下。然后又飞快地缩回脖子。

亲完以后你有些不安，担心对方会因为你的行为感到被冒犯。

这时候大平小声对你说，“可以哦ruki。”他主动靠近你，将嘴唇轻轻贴在了你的唇上。

你和他动作僵硬地站着接吻，耳边只有彼此的呼吸声和心跳声。

两个人都没有经验，你们生涩地吻了许久，到最后才想起来要用手搂住对方的腰。

大平的嘴唇软软的，就像他的人一样，又甜又香。分开的时候，你们两个人的脸都通红，喘着气不敢看对方的眼睛。

“喜欢你，ruki。”

没想到大平先跟你告白了。你正准备回应他的喜欢，“我也……”

房间门突然被一把推开了。

是鹤房。

“你们在做什么？”

你一口气没缓上来，猛地咳了几下。

“啊……我们……”大平有些接不上话。

你好不容易平复了呼吸，“呃，我们就是进来看一下，这里可以看到夜空哦！”你指了指房间里的露天窗台，“看啊，今晚月色真美。”

鹤房怀疑地看了看你和大平的嘴角，上面似乎还有些晶莹的液体，“是吗？”

你和大平同时擦着嘴冲他疯狂点头。

“哦……”

“河野找到了酒，问你要不要喝一杯。”

你跟着鹤房回到客厅，看到年上组的与那城、川尻、河野、川西正坐在沙发上喝酒聊天，佐藤则混进了年下组，和他们盘腿坐在地上打游戏。

大家转头邀请你加入他们。

你决定：

1、成年人喝点小酒畅谈人生

2、跟着弟弟们一起快乐打游戏☑

————06————

☑你笑着对川尻他们摇摇头，转身朝年下组的弟弟们走去。鹤房和大平两人跟在你身后。

豆原往一旁挪了挪，给你们让出了空位。你在豆原身边坐下，大平紧贴你坐着。金城和佐藤坐在你对面，你看了眼金城，他还是一副扑克脸。虽然你知道他的内心并不像外表一样高冷，但是因为你们的关系并不亲近，你始终有些怕他。

他们刚才已经打过了几轮游戏，佐藤把手柄递给了你。

你们决定打2v2，你和木全一队，对手是豆原和鹤房。游戏开局前，豆原突然对你说不然打个赌吧。

你问他赌什么。

“哪个队伍先通过第一关，就可以向对方提一个要求，提出的要求必须要做到。”

“喂喂，万一是什么奇奇怪怪的要求怎么办？”豆原的队友鹤房先提出质疑，“我就不参与了！”

“不会是什么奇怪的要求啦。”豆原笑着说。

你虽然对这个赌约也没太大兴趣，但是看着你们当中年纪最小的豆原，他亮晶晶的充满少年朝气的眼睛实在让你无法拒绝。

你答应了豆原的提议。

结果第一关豆原鹤房队以微弱的优势领先你们通过了。

小小的胜利让豆原和鹤房兴奋得欢呼。豆原的身体向后仰，手臂不小心碰到了你的肩膀。你转头问豆原打算提什么要求，你可以满足他。

“先保留吧，等我想好了就告诉你！”

虽然第一关比对手慢了些，但是你和电波系的木全意外的有默契。最后你和木全出其不意地赢得了游戏胜利。

你探出身子和木全击了个掌。

“厉害。”鹤房看着你眼睛发光，似乎没料到你游戏打得不错，他由衷地夸赞了你，然后提出，“我们再比一次！”

你笑着和鹤房说下一次再来。默默坐在一旁看他们打游戏。

毕竟你现在最想和身旁的大平黏黏糊糊。你悄悄用手指挑了挑大平的手背，他马上握住了你的手又飞快地放开。你们两个像是偷偷谈恋爱的初恋小情侣。

没料到坐在你对面的佐藤全程围观了你和大平的小动作，他表情不太好，终于忍不住把你叫了出去。

“你和大平在一起了吗？”

你是个老实人，想着只是表白了不算在一起吧？你如实回答他，“还没有。”

你看到他似乎松了一口气。

“那……考虑我吗？”佐藤朝你走近了一步，“和ruki在一起，只是当炮友我也没关系。”

你慎重考虑后，决定——

1、不要白不要，接受他✔️

2、我很专一，只爱平鹤栓奖，拒绝他

————07————

“……你是从什么时候开始喜欢上我的？”

“二公看到练习室里的ruki就心动了。”

“今天你……有看到什么纸条吗？”

“纸条？”

看到佐藤一脸迷惑的表情，你心想，果然，今天的变化只有自己意识到了。

你突然被一片阴影罩住，佐藤把你整个人搂进了怀中。他比你高上一些，像没骨头似的把身体的重量都压在你身上。

他在你耳边蹭来蹭去，问你，到底同不同意啊。

你现在才发现原来佐藤也是犬系。只是跟大平的品种不同，佐藤大概是一只大金毛。

➡️你被他蹭得有些受不了，在心里慎重考虑了一秒——不要白不要，你点点头同意了。

你感觉到佐藤兴奋地把你抱得更紧了，你刚想挣扎，没想到他把手一下子伸进了你的衣服下摆里。手指碰到你的腰，你敏感地颤了一下。那双手还在不断向上摸索。

这可是在大门口！你吓了一跳，用力推开他，“喂，你看看现在是在哪里！”

他举着手有些委屈，可怜巴巴地看着你。

你被他那张漂亮的脸蛊惑了，热着脸道，“咳，晚上趁大家睡着了再来找我吧。”

听到你的话，佐藤又开心地凑过来抱你。他伸长脖子想亲你，你看着他不断靠近的红润的嘴唇，不由得心猿意马。

你——

1、挡住他的嘴问他：“另外一个喜欢我的人是谁？”✔️

2、捧着他的脸问他：“谁告诉你我喜欢河野？”

3、跟佐藤疯狂地接吻

4、一把推开他，让他认清楚自己的身份

————08————

➡️你用手挡住了他的嘴。

你问出了目前自己心中最大的疑惑，“你说过有三个人喜欢我，还有一个是谁？”

佐藤的脸立马黑了，“还有谁，不就是一成吗。”

“一成？！”你惊讶地反问，脑海里浮现出一双亮得惊人的眼睛。

你完全没有料到。

佐藤看到你一脸不信的样子，“不然你觉得他刚才为什么要和你打那个赌！”他愤然道，“那小子肯定藏着什么坏主意。”

你对这个答案还是存疑，又紧接着问了另一个问题，“那之前是谁和你说我喜欢junki的？”

但佐藤貌似不太开心，他没有回答你。

你叹了口气，和他约定好了晚上相见。

成员们很随意地自行分配了房间，你和木全在一间。临睡前，木全过来问你怎么不和他聊天（rap，你敷衍道今天太累了，想早点休息。他有些失望地走开了。

其实你心里想的是，木全早点入睡，你晚上才好偷偷溜出去。

半夜两点多，你确认了木全安然的睡脸，轻轻打开房门走了出去。

⬇️以下部分第三人称

（成员们的房间都在二层和三层。白岩穿着柔软的拖鞋放轻脚步下楼，走到拐角处时突然被人抱了个满怀。

——是佐藤。

他竖起一根手指放在嘴前，“嘘，小声点。”伸手拉着佐藤进到他和大平去过的空房间。

“ruki，ruki。”一关上门，佐藤就贴在他背后，在耳边叫着他的名字。

佐藤把他扳过身来，低下头吻他的嘴唇。 

佐藤的吻技很好，柔软的舌头舔湿了白岩的下唇，又钻进他的口中舔他的牙齿。白岩闭着眼睛被亲得大脑微微晕眩，忍不住轻轻靠在了佐藤身上。

不愧是佐藤，白岩想，果然如他所想一般技术高超。

所有人都在睡梦中，只有他们两人揣着约定偷偷在这里做这样的事，这当然是白岩从未有过的体验。在这样的刺激下，他忍不住主动伸手去摸佐藤的裤子，没意外，前面早已经臌胀得老高。隔着裤子白岩都能感受到它的热度。

为了回报这个令人舒服的吻。白岩的手钻了进去，他用记忆里自己安抚自己的方式抚慰佐藤的下半身。掌心上下套弄对方的性器，用指腹摩挲揉捏，他感到手指间有些濡湿，猜想大概是佐藤顶端渗出的液体。没过两分钟，佐藤就在白岩手中泄了出来。

这也太快了吧？！

白岩抬起右手，看着自己手心的白灼一下子愣住了——他的手活不至于那么差吧？

佐藤伸手过来盖住他的眼睛，把他拉到了床边。透过指缝，白岩看见佐藤的耳朵红了。对方的肤色本就比常人白上一些，现在衬得耳朵尖简直像是在滴血。

“我太激动了。”佐藤有些懊恼的声音，“太紧张了。”

佐藤紧紧捂着白岩的眼睛不肯放开。白岩只好伸手抱他的腰哄他，语气带着笑，“我不会嘲笑你的。”

佐藤很快又硬了。他翻身把白岩压在身下，开始用手帮白岩解决。不知道是真的紧张还是什么原因，远没有白岩想象的那么技术熟练。这样的反差反而让白岩更兴奋，他一边喘息着享受佐藤的“服务”，一边眯着眼睛扬起下巴和佐藤接吻。

至少佐藤的吻技能让他学到许多。

两个人穿戴整齐，掌心却都是一片腥涩黏腻。他们在昏暗的灯光里轻喘着交换呼吸和心跳。

佐藤的手指探索到了白岩身后，轻轻戳了一下。

白岩有些不适地皱了皱眉，“别，太快了。”佐藤就顺从地拿开手，改为搂住白岩的腰。

“能早点和白岩那么亲近就好了。”佐藤说道。他好像天生对与他人皮肤相亲十分渴求，总喜欢贴着人紧紧的，他一边说话，一边又亲一下白岩的耳朵，吻一下白岩的脖子。一副恨不得永远黏在白岩身上不下来的模样。

白岩被他细细碎碎的吻弄得脸和脖子痒痒的，心里也痒。他这个时候才真正觉出了佐藤的可爱。）

在楼下清洗完后，你轻手轻脚回到房间。

你看到木全睡在床上，还维持着原来的姿势，不由得松了一口气。

身体经历了欢愉和疲惫，突然间涌上困意，你关灯躺上床后很快便陷入了沉睡。

朦胧间，你感觉到自己正被一双眼睛注视着。你挣扎着掀开眼皮，只能看到一个模糊不清的人影。

“是谁？呜……”

你被一只手捂住了嘴巴。你本来猜测是佐藤，但对方靠近后陌生的气息让你知道并不是。

这人用力捂着你的口鼻，力气大得你都快要窒息了，你奋力挣扎，他就松开手改为遮住你的眼睛。脸凑近过来后却是异常温柔地亲了亲你的鼻尖。你闻到对方呼吸间并没有酒气。

黑暗里，你的内心有一个猜测——

1、豆原？！

2、金城？！✔️

3、鹤房？！

4、木全？！

————09————

➡️你趁着嘴巴得救了，赶紧开口喊出你的猜测，“金城？！”

你感觉遮盖在你双眼上的手好像不明显地抖了一下，接着你被他用力封住了嘴唇，他好像不想让你再发出声音，吻得又狠又密。对方突然地发力让你的脑袋不由得向后仰，你被亲到差点整个人向后翻倒在床。黑暗里人的感官被无限地放大，你想撑起身体回应他，却他毫无章法的进攻逼得只能被动承受。

他用一只手遮你的眼睛，另一只手伸过来掐住你的脖子，你凭借这个找到了一点支撑，伸手胡乱抓住了他的衣角。

暴风骤雨般的亲吻后是长久的沉默。你心里有不止十万个为什么，想问他是谁，为什么跑到房间里来吻你。你的嘴巴现在没有被堵住了，但在这样的气氛下你莫名有些无法开口。

他把你轻轻放倒在床上，低头吻了吻你的额头，又顺着往下轻啄了一下你的鼻尖——他似乎很喜欢亲你的鼻子。

那个人走后，你躺在床上久久不能平静。

心神不定中你突然意识到你们刚才发出的动静并不小，你紧张地扭过头去看另一张床上的木全。

——结果你发现人并不在床上。

你起身下床想要去开灯，结果灯光一亮，你和站在门口正准备进房间的木全正脸对正脸。

他表情看上去跟往常一样没什么波动，你小心开口问他刚才去做什么了，他说他刚去完洗手间。

不会是木全吧？

你这样想着，决定第二天要好好试探试探刚才脑海里浮现出的那几个人。

你决定第二天怎么试探豆楼鹤栓——

1、问他们昨晚睡得好吗？

2、单刀直入问他们有没有进过你房间

3、告诉他们你房间昨晚闹鬼了

4、问他们喜欢什么样的接吻方式✔️

————10————

第二天一大早你就在楼下等待。

河野和与那城他们前一天晚上喝了酒，但还是起得最早的那一批。川尻、川西虽然也跟着下楼了，但他们脚步虚浮，脸上的红晕还没完全消散，似乎昨晚喝了不少。

吃完早餐大家各自回房间整理，动作慢了一些的木全、鹤房和豆原被你强行留了下来，你说要跟他们讨论一件重要的事。

➡️看着他们三人，你定了定心神，一脸正经地开口问道，“你们喜欢什么样的接吻方式？”

“？？”

你有些尴尬，哈哈干笑了两声，“别害羞，大家有什么说什么嘛。”

豆原十分给你面子，他弯着眼睛看你，第一个回答，“虽然没有经验，但是我应该喜欢那种很认真的吻吧。”

认真。你点了点头，记在心里。

你转头看木全，他坐在沙发上眨了眨眼睛，盯着客厅摆放的一小盆绿色植物，“我大概不喜欢接吻吧。”

“诶？为什么？”鹤房问他。

“总感觉会不太舒服。”木全捂着胃说。听到这个奇奇怪怪的回答，你怀疑他是又想吐了，没让他继续说下去。

“跟喜欢的人怎么样都可以啦！”鹤房纯情的答案让你觉得他可爱极了。

不过这样根本什么都探不出来，你心想。你暗自深吸了一口气。“那么该我说了。”你咬咬牙，开始念事先准备好的台词，“像我，就喜欢很猛烈的吻，越刺激越好，最好是亲得我喘不上气、整个嘴唇都麻掉的那种。对方用手紧紧捂住我的眼睛，用力掐着我的后颈都会让我特别兴奋……”（此处省略100字）

豆原微张着嘴呆呆地看你，木全一脸茫然，鹤房则涨红了脸对你说，“……ruki你在说什么啊！”

在走廊转角处，你拦住了豆原。你用充满暗示意味的语气对他说，“一成现在不想用掉那个要求吗？做什么都可以哦。”你看见他愣了一下，随即笑眼弯弯地拒绝你，“这么难得的机会当然要留到最重要的时候呀。”

你在厨房找到了鹤房。他见到你似乎有些不自在，微微偏过了头。看他这样你忍不住起了逗弄的心思，伸手去擦毛手毛脚偷吃的小男孩嘴角上残留的一点奶油。你将带着奶油的指尖缓慢地移向自己的嘴唇，作势要伸出舌尖舔掉，鹤房的脸瞬间又红透了。于是你笑着把奶油抹在了他鼻尖。“可爱。”你轻笑着说，换来鹤房的一记眼刀和落荒而逃的背影。

回房间的时候你遇到了金城，他没什么表情，像往常一样看你一眼。你顶着压力和尴尬强行拦下他，清了清嗓子又表演了一遍单口相声。你愈发熟练，看见AI的脸以肉眼可见的速度崩坏。“sky，所以你喜欢什么接吻方式？”结果他什么都没说就把门“砰”地一声关上了。

你被关在门外，忍不住伸手摸了摸鼻子，感觉今天的计划简直是大失败。

接着你悄悄溜进大平房间，拉住他接吻。你们的吻温柔缠绵，根本不像你刚才所说的那样——这是属于大平的美妙。

与那城和川西招呼成员们下楼。今天你们就可以自行散去，开始放成团出道前的最后一个小长假。

“ruki，等会跟我们一起晚些再回去吧，有很重要的事要和你说。”川尻轻声对你说。你点点头，想起他和与那城似乎昨天就有话要对你说。川尻见你答应了，转身去找与那城。

鹤房从你身旁经过，他似乎还在生你的气，连招呼都没跟你打。你有些懊恼自己刚才轻佻的举动，看着鹤房的背影不知道该不该上前。

这时河野突然出现在你身边，他凑近笑着对你说，“昨天晚上有人去你房间了吧？”

你——

1、留下来等莲和奖

2、追上去哄鹤房

3、追问河野✔️

4、臭男人都走开，本帅哥要自己回家


End file.
